


needy bottom like you

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Kang Yeosang, Top yeosang agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: Jongho thought he would never get caught playing alone in the dorm
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	needy bottom like you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry I'm just farthering my top yeo agenda I think the members can be any position especially Joongie

Jongho had finally gotten home after a long day of work. He is ready to relax with his friends and spend some alone time later on in the evening. He didn't hear anyone in the dorm so he checked his room for any notes. 

His hyungs always left one especially seonghwa. Man, they went out to eat without him. Well, guess he can have even more alone time. He picked up his phone and saw a message from his yeosang Hyung.   
Yeoyeo: hey bub we will be a little late tonight wooyoung wanted to go to the club

He sat his phone back down and he went over to his bed and sat down. He might as well some fun while he can. He pulled out a box from beneath the bed and opened it up. He pulled out his favorite toy and a bottle of lube. He pulled off his bottoms and boxers faster than he should have. 

He has time to enjoy this but he is just so excited to play. He pulled up some video on his phone and began to lube up his fingers. He reached down and started to rub up and down his member. He got lost in the pleasure when his phone went off it was his hyung calling him.

Fuck he didn’t want to stop his playtime but he couldn't ignore his Hyung. He picked up the phone and tried his best to steady his breath. "Yes, hyung did you need something?" He asked slowing his movements on his member. "Yeah did you get my text about us being late?" He tried not to whine at his hyung's voice. 

Its low honey tone always gave him chills. "Y-yes Sangie I did." He said with a slight increase in his breath. "Is everything okay jjong? You sound out of breath" 'fuck hyung for being so observant' he stopped moving altogether.

He whimpered "Yes Hyung I'm fine" he needed to get his Hyung to hang up and fast or he was gonna cry. "Jongho." He gulped."yes hyung" he knew that tone it's when yeosang knew someone was lying. "Are you touching yourself right now?" He could hear him smirking. 

He whined loudly "yes Hyung I was when you called." He said but not without blushing hard. He heard yeosang chuckle."Awe our poor baby is needy huh?"Jongho couldn't help but notice the teasing tone his Hyung was using. It went straight to his cock. He whimpered again and let out a breathy yes. "Touch yourself again baby" god that voice was really doing something to him.

He started his movements again and gasped. "H-hyung." He moaned out. "Yes, baby?" Yeosang was really enjoying this. He always knew jongho had a crush on him. He liked him too but just never dared to do anything about it. This gave him the chance to have some fun without embarrassing himself. "More please Hyungie" jongho was aching for more. 

He trailed his fingers down lower and slipped one into his entrance. "Tell Hyung what your doing baby" his breathing increased in volume. "Embarrassed hyung" jongho was always labeled as a top in fanfiction but he really needed to be filled just as much as the others in fanfiction. "Come on baby tell me or I cant give you what you want" yeosang had an itching suspicion of what jongho was doing. "F-fingers" was all he could get out as he slipped in another finger into his hole. "Do your fingers feel good inside yourself baby. Bet you wish you were being filled more huh" yeosang had to tease him just a little bit. God the noises he was making were just so hot. Jongho moaned at the words yeosang said. He whined out varied pleads. "H-have a t-toy too" he finally got the words out.

Yeosang could not believe the words he is hearing. He has to play it cool. "Oh, really baby why don’t you use it then. Let hyung hear those beautiful sounds." Jongho grabbed the lube again and slicked up the toy before he started to press the tip of it to his entrance. He slipped it in slowly and moaned loudly. "Ahh...hyung f-feels so good." His cock was aching so much he needed to cum bad. Yeosang was ready to give his baby what he needed. "Come on baby fuck yourself on that toy like you do when we all leave." Jongho started out at a fast pace just chasing after his orgasm. Jongho couldn't help but notice the teasing tone his Hyung was using.

The humiliation of being caught just has his cock twitching. He whimpered again and let out a breathy yes. "Touch yourself again baby" god that voice was really doing something to him. He started his movements again and gasped. "H-hyung." He moaned out. "Yes, baby?" Yeosang was really enjoying this. He always knew jongho had a crush on him. He liked him too but just never had the courage to do anything about it. This gave him the chance to have some fun without embarrassing himself. "More please Hyungie" jongho was aching for more.

He trailed his fingers down lower and slipped one into his entrance. "Tell Hyung what your doing baby" his breathing increased in volume. "Embarrassed hyung" jongho was always labeled as a top in fanfiction but he was really needed to be filled just as much as the others in fanfiction. "Come on baby tell me or I cant give you what you want" yeosang had an itching suspicion of what jongho was doing. "F-fingers" was all he could get out as he slipped in another finger into his hole.

"Do your fingers feel good inside yourself baby. Bet you wish you were being filled more huh" yeosang had to tease him just a little bit. God the noises he was making were just so hot. Jongho moaned at the words yeosang said. He whined out varied pleads. "H-have a t-toy too" he finally got the words out. Yeosang could not believe the words he is hearing. He has to play it cool. "Oh, really baby why don’t you use it then. Let hyung hear those beautiful sounds." Jongho grabbed the lube again and slicked up the toy before he started to press the tip of it to his entrance.

He slipped it in slowly and moaned loudly. "Ahh...hyung f-feels so good." His cock was aching so much he needed to cum bad. Yeosang was ready to give his baby what he needed. "Come on baby fuck yourself on that toy like you do when we all leave." Jongho started out at a fast pace just chasing after his orgasm. As he neared his high his bedroom door opened and he stopped everything and covered his body. 

“Oh no baby boy keep going I want to see that beautiful face completely wrecked.” yeosang made his way over to the bed and sat in front of jongho. “Hyung w-why?” yeosang just smiled. Yeosang moved over to sit beside jongho. “ because baby wanna see how you look when you think we are all gone. When you think I can’t hear you fuck yourself on those toys of yours.” jongho looked at him with mortified eyes. 

There is no way they have heard him. He checks the dorm before he does anything. Had his hyungs heard him doing this. “But hyung ever atiny sees me as a top in all the fanfiction they write. And I’m just a needy bottom.” he whimpered out refusing to look at yeosang. Yeosang turns jongho’s face to look him in the eye. “ you are perfect just the way you are jjong. Plus hyung likes needy little bottoms like you.” yeosang leaned in and pecked jongho’s lips.

Jongho was shocked was his yeosang hyung saying he liked him or just saying he liked to top. “ h-hyung, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked wide-eyed. Yeosang nodded his head and moved to kiss him again. Jongho whined into the kiss kissing back. He can’t believe yeosang likes him back. He never thought that being with him was possible.

He felt yeosang’s hand on his thigh, a shiver shot through him. He broke the kiss to ask him what he was doing when the hand moved to his cock. “Ah, hyung w-wh?” he was kissed again before he could speak. “ tell me to stop and I will.” yeosang kept stroking jongho’s cock at a slow pace. Jongho whimpered out a ‘don’t stop’. His hips bucked up and he reached for yeosang. “H-hyung, please kiss me.” yeosang moved to straddle his legs and leaned down kissing him with a lustful hunger.

Jongho was so close he knew that unmistakable warm bubbling in his stomach. “Hyung c-close please” yeosand moved off of him still playing with jongho’s cock, then reached down farther and found that the toy was still in jongho. He pushed it in roughly and basked in the loud moan that came from the boy under him.

He fucked the toy in and out of him. “ is this what you really want huh? To be filled and fucked hard until you cry from pleasure?” was getting hard too but this was about jongho not him. Jongho’s breath picked up more than before. He has never felt this way when he played alone. He feels utterly euphoric as he is not only fucked by the toy but also has his hyung touching him the way no one has before. 

“Y-yes hyung please fuck don’t stop cumming.” he moaned loudly and came harder than he ever has. He had tears running down his cheeks. Yeosang stopped moving and soothed him through his high. "It's okay baby, you did so so well. My good boy, so good for me." Jongho keened at the praise and whined. 

After he calmed down he looked at yeosang."H-hyung?" Yeosang looked him in the face with a worried expression. Jongho reached up to cup yeosang's cheek. He leaned into Jongho's palm and nuzzled it. "Yes, baby?" Jongho looks at him blushing bright red. Yeosang reach for Jongho's face and did the same as the younger was.

"D-do you like like me?" Yeosang nodded and pecked his lips. Yeosang looked at him looking for an reply. "I-I like you too hyung. I have for a long time." Yeosang kissed him again full of love and passion. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around yeosang's shoulders. "So jongho will you be my boyfriend?" Jongho answered by pulling him down for a kiss. "Yes,I will Hyung." Yeosang then moved to take his shirt off. 

Jongho gave him a questioning look."I'm just getting more comfy so we can cuddle baby." When yeosang was left in just his boxers he ran to the bathroom next to Jongho's room. He came back with a warm rag to clean him up. Jongho winced when he was getting cleaned due to sensitivity. 

Afterwards yeosang threw the rag in the pile of Jongho's clothes. Jongho made grabby hands at him and he climbed into the bed and kissed the youngers temple. "Get some sleep baby. I told Mingi to sleep in my bed tonight." Jongho hummed his answer and fell asleep next to his favorite hyung.


End file.
